Daily Play
Here are some tips/tricks for daily play of Ravenhill. This page is maintained by Miri. Please let Miri know if you have any suggestions. Thanks Miri for all of your hard work! Rooms/Locations * Double check that you found the blue flower before you tap the last item in a room. - This is easy to forget, especially when you’re zoomed in. If you’re running out of time, though, it’s generally not worth spending coins to try to find it. * If you’re running out of time, take a screenshot, pause the room, and find items (or the flower) in the screenshot. - This also helps with the “Complete a location in 30/45/60 seconds” tasks during the Lilies Quests. * You can tap up to 5 wrong items before you get a time penalty. - Be aware if you like to tap clusters of items. * Unlock a new room as soon as it is available to do so. - If a room is locked, you will not get any passes for the new room when playing other rooms or puzzles. Even if you don’t play the room right away, at least be sure it’s open. * Try to avoid playing a new room after its introductory event. - New locations are usually introduced with a special event that offers bonuses and prizes for completing levels and challenges. These new rooms require special passes to play. Once the event is completed, it will remain a pass-entry room until a new room is opened. At that time, the room may become a free room (no passes needed), and your accumulated passes will be converted into passes to other rooms. If the room still needs passes, it will need fewer passes to play than it did before. i.e. During events, Detective level costs 25 passes per play; but only costs only 15 passes for regular play. It will save passes to wait until the next room cycles in. * If you are not interested in earning the avatar or completing a new room event, consider at least advancing the room to the Amateur level. - As shown in the table below, this will maximize the use of any passes earned playing other rooms. If the room becomes a free room after the event, all passes will be converted to passes for other premium rooms. * Keep one room at a low level, ideally one that is easy to clear. - This will help with the “Complete a location in 30/45/60 seconds” tasks during the Lilies Quests. * In Match mode, start on one side of the screen and tap items until you find one that has a match. - When you’ve cleared its match, go back to where you started to find the next pair. This will help you clear the board and reduce the area you need to search. * In Reflection mode if you can't quickly find an item, check that you read it correctly. - Some items are easy to confuse backwards, like Camera and Creamer. * In Mineral mode if you’re having trouble, zoom in and mentally catalog by name each item you see until you find the item you need. - By naming the items you find, it will make it easier to find them again when they come up on the list. If an item comes up that you did not name, it is more likely to be in the part of the screen that you did not catalog. * For darker locations like the Mansion or Crooked Street, set your device’s Display settings to Night Shift. - This will reduce the blue wash and normalize the colors, which will make most things easier to find. Bonus: by reducing your blue light levels, you will also help protect your eyes from macular degeneration. Puzzles * When clearing tiles, start at the top and work your way down. - This will give you more control of falling tiles. If you clear lower tiles first, you might accidentally mess up a good arrangement higher up. * Pay attention to the goals the puzzle wants you to complete. - If it only wants you to clear a certain number of colors, you might not need to destroy all the crystals too. * Bubbles will only pop if there is a tile inside. - Before using a Rainbow Gem or a combination, be sure as many bubbles as possible are filled with colored or booster tiles. * Any untriggered booster tiles at the end of a puzzle will give a bonus XP star each. - If it is feasible to create unused boosters during a puzzle, do so. However, unused moves at the end of a puzzle will also earn one bonus XP star each. So there is no advantage to making extra boosters at the cost of using moves. * Combine a booster with a Rainbow Gem/Rainbow Spiral/Spinning Top to create and trigger lots of boosters all over the board. - This is especially useful for the “Fire 15 boosters in a puzzle” tasks in the Lilies Quests, and for the Rocket Challenges to combine a rocket with a rainbow to make dozens of rockets. Note: you will not get credit simply for creating boosters for these challenges, you must fire them to be counted. * It is sometimes worth using an Eyeglass tool to bring two boosters together and make a combination move. '''- See above. '''WonderStudio * After the puzzle completes, don’t immediately close the window. - If there are any untriggered booster tiles (e.g. rockets, bombs, etc.) they will fire, and you will earn bonus XP stars. Sometimes as tiles fall, they will create more boosters that will fire and give you even more bonus XP stars. Let it run its course before you return to the main screen. * If a tile space is empty, it can still receive a tile to complete a set. - See image. The red button near the bottom can move UP to complete a set of three under the blocks and destroy the blocks. Canvas Mode in WonderStudio * A booster will turn spaces green only if the booster originates in a green square, detonates in a green square, or if the effect passes through a green square. - Squares with obstacles will not turn green, even though the obstacle may be destroyed. See images 1 and 2. * If a booster is paired with a Rainbow Gem, at least one of the boosters must be in a green square for the green to spread. - In the image, the Death Star turned the yellow items to green-tiled rockets. The rockets will then spread the green to any open square in their paths. See Image 3. * If squares are blocked from having a colored tile, the green can still be spread to empty spaces. - Usually, a tile must be in a space for an effect to occur (e.g. a tile must be in a bubble to make it pop), but the green effect will spread whether or not a tile is there. Friends/Story/Other * When banishing monsters for a story task, only banish one. - This will save monsters for Lily Quest tasks. * If you need fixers, banish all but one of the monsters. - If you save one monster, it will be available if you need to banish a monster for a story quest. * When you receive a Friends invitation, you can click on their avatar to see what guild they are in. - Many players prefer to limit friends to guild members only. This can protect their fixer and CI requests from being filled by other guilds using the envelopes in the Friends window.